jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Events/JW: TG
Jurassic World: The Game has battle events that are scheduled each week. These PvE (player vs. environment) events allow the player to see their opponents for each round and select their teams according to the requirements for the event. Note that these descriptions are based on typical experiences in the game with them, and can be subject to changes at any time. PvE Battle Events in Jurassic World: The Game |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|Amphibious Assault | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;"| |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|Avian Ancestors | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;"| |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|Battle Build Up | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;"| |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|Battle for Survival | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;"| |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|Beasts of the Biodome | style="vertical-align:top;"|Battle with your cenozoics to win a cenozoic-themed prize pack! | style="vertical-align:top;"|Cenozoics |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|Be the Underdog | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;"| |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|Carnivore Carnage | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;"| |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|Claim Your Territory | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;"| |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|Club Tails | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;"| |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|Dinosaur Charge | style="vertical-align:top;"|Complete 3 battles in which you have to defeat 9 opponents in each. The levels will start off very simple and increase to the end. | style="vertical-align:top;"|Typically Jurassics, may have rarity or other restrictions |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|Fight for Funds | style="vertical-align:top;"|Battle with your dinos to earn Dino Bucks. Reward is a prize pack of all dino bucks (currently 120 DBs total for the pack). | style="vertical-align:top;"|Typically Jurassics |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|Fight For Fusion | style="vertical-align:top;"|Battle with your dinos to earn S-DNA. Reward is a prize pack of all S-DNA. Always includes velocirator S-DNA, the other type will vary but is usually a type not in the daily S-DNA missions. | style="vertical-align:top;"|Typically Jurassics, but occasionally other types, and sometimes more specific rules will be applied. |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|Glacial Shifts | style="vertical-align:top;"|Battle with your land or aquatic dinos to earn a cenozic-themed prize pack. | style="vertical-align:top;"|Typically aquatics |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|Herbivore Hazard | style="vertical-align:top;"|For this event, you will be required to use an increasing number of herbivores, battling against other herbivores! Prize is typically a Golden Reards pack. | style="vertical-align:top;"|Typically the rounds will require 1, 2 and then 3 herbivores. |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|It's a Whiteout | style="vertical-align:top;"|Batt;e with your cenozoic creatures to earn a prize pack! | style="vertical-align:top;"|Cenozoics |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|Mighty Money | style="vertical-align:top;"|Battle with your dinos to earn a pack of coin rewards. | style="vertical-align:top;"|Typically Jurassics, may have rarity or other restrictions |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|Monsters of the Deep | style="vertical-align:top;"|Battle with your aquatics to win a prize pack (typically a Super Rare pack). | style="vertical-align:top;"|Aquatics |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|More Teeth | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;"| |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|On the Tides | style="vertical-align:top;"|Battle with aquatics to spin a prize wheel of super rare and legendary aquatics, with a rare chance to win the On the Tides pack, with rare to tournament land dinosaurs. | style="vertical-align:top;"|Any Aquatics |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|Predator/Prey | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;"| |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|Rarity Rumble | style="vertical-align:top;"|Battle specific to a rarity type, such as common, rare or super rare. Reward is a prize pack which will include a creature of the rarity used for the battle, including the hybrids (no super hybrids). Other 3 cards will be coins, food and DNA. | style="vertical-align:top;"|Typically Jurassics, rarity based on event |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|Silver Screen Worthy | style="vertical-align:top;"|This event generally showcases the dinosaurs found in the Jurassic World movies... T Rex is particularly common in it. Reward is generally a Golden Rewards pack. | style="vertical-align:top;"|Jurassics |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|Stakeholder's Visit | style="vertical-align:top;"|Battle your dinosaurs to spin the wheel for loyalty points, typically 750-1000 points, very remote chance of more. | style="vertical-align:top;"|Typically Jurassics |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|Test Your Strength | style="vertical-align:top;"|This event consists of 5 rounds, each with an increasing rarity of land dino to use. Typically you only use one dino each round, but sometimes it will ask for 2 or 3. | style="vertical-align:top;"|Typically Jurassics |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|Tiny Terrors | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;"| |- | | style="vertical-align:top;"|VIP Exclusive | style="vertical-align:top;"|5-round event for VIP members only. Reward is typically a Golden Rewards pack. | style="vertical-align:top;"|Most often uses aquatics, but can be Jurassic sometimes (typically when the other PvE events are not). All rounds are the same dino type. |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |} Category:Jurassic World: The Game